Tonight With You
by ME.Poy
Summary: no summary, just read it :) Ash x Eiji


Don't like don't read

Ash and Eiji milik Akimi Yoshida

watashi hanya meminjam karakternya

"Ash.." Panggilan lembut terdengar oleh Ash dan ia menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Ada apa Eiji?" Ash hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika tingkah Eiji menjadi aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ash bertanya lagi saat Eiji duduk di sofa sebelah kiri nya.

"Aku merindukan mu." Eiji tiba-tiba memeluk Ash, membuat Ash terkejut setengah mati.

'Ini terlalu dekat' batin Ash, jantung nya berdetak kencang, mungkin wajahnya mulai memanas sekarang.

"Onii-chan ada apa hmm?" Ash berusaha untuk mengontrol diri nya saat Eiji mulai duduk dipangkuannya.

"Disini panas Aslan. Onii-chan tidak kuat...ugh.." Eiji mulai bergerak gelisah dipangkuan Ash, membuat Ash waspada.

"Ayo ku gendong ke kamarmu, Eiji." kemudian Ash menggendong nya seperti koala menuju kamar Eiji. Saat sudah sampai di kamar, Eiji memeluk Ash erat.

"Eiji apa yang kau la.."

'cup'

"Enghh.." Ash melotot tak percaya, Eiji menciumnya? Dan sekarang lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam mulutnya? Ash harus menghentikan ini! Segera Ash mendorong Eiji agar terlepas. Namun...

"hiks..hiks..hiks.. Huwaa... Ash.. aku benci padamu..hiks..." Eiji menangis kencang dan menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Ash yang melihatnya hanya syok dan tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Eiji.

"Eiji... Ada apa denganmu hm..., kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku jadi tidak mengerti." Ash berusaha membujuk Eiji dan menyibak selimut nya. Akhirnya Eiji menyerah, dan mulai menatap Ash.

"Kau hiks...benar ingin tahu? Hiks.." Eiji masih terisak, membuat Ash tidak tega.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan Eiji jika kau masih belum tenang." Ash mengusap-usap kepala Eiji untuk menenangkan nya. Eiji menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau pasti akan membenciku Ash." Suara Eiji yang serak namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Ash.

"Memang kau melakukan apa hingga kau berpikir jika aku akan membencimu? Kau itu segalanya bagiku, Eiji. Kau itu orang pertama yang membuatku merasa dibutuhkan di dunia kejam ini. Kau sahabatku yang aku percaya selain Shorter. Apapun yang kau lakukan atau yang kau katakan aku tidak akan pernah membencimu karena aku mempercayaimu." Ash mulai emosi, akan tetapi...

"Meski aku memiliki perasaan padamu?" gumam Eiji pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Ash. Hening mulai menyapa mereka berdua. Ash memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Eiji.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti membenci..."

"Kau sungguh mempunyai perasaan kepadaku Eiji?"

"Memang kena..." 'Grep'

"..pa, Ash.."

"Yokkata, ku kira aku bertepuk sebelah tangan hiks..."

"Ash..."

"Aku mencintaimu Eiji, Aku hanya memendam perasaanku karena kupikir kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai teman. Tidak ku sangka kau.."

"Ash disini panas... Sentuh aku... Aku tidak kuat lagi.. eungh..." Eiji menuntun tangan Ash menuju selangkangan nya dan menggosok-gosok tangan Ash di bagian sensitifnya.

"ugh.. terus Ash jangan berhenti.. ah..."

"Malam ini aku bersamamu... Aku senang Eiji..." Ash memeluk tubuh Eiji dan melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu.

"engh.. Ash.. Aslan... lebih...more there.." Eiji mendesah nikmat ketika Ash menghisap putingnya.

"Arghh.. Aslan...fuck!" Eiji mengumpat saat Ash menghisap putingnya dengan keras.

"Ternyata kau bisa berkata kasar juga ya.. baby.." suara Ash terdengar berat dan serak. Ash sudah tidak tahan, ia pun segera melepas celananya

"Emm.. Ash..?"

"Yes baby?"

"Apa 'itu' bisa masuk nanti?"

"Tenang saja Eiji, jangan tegang aku akan menyiapkan dirimu dulu."

"ugh.. Ash.. apa itu? engh.."

"Ini tanganku baby...Shit! baru tangan saja kau sudah sesempit ini sayang. Apalagi nanti saat penis besar ku masuk kedalamnya." Ash memaju mundurkan tangannya yang berada di dalam hole Eiji. Semakin lama ia semakin cepat, tak lupa ia mengocok penis Eiji, menambah sensasi kenikmatan yang lebih bagi Eiji.

"Ah...ah...ah.. Ash... faster more! ugh..ugh..ngh.."

"Kau membuatku tidak tahan baby" Ash mempercepat kocokannya di penis dan hole Eiji, membuat Eiji mendesah nikmat.

"Ash..ugh...ugh..ugh.. I.. I'm close... ah..ah.. ARGHHHH..." 'crottt...' cairannya keluar membasahi tubuh Ash dan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ash... Aku lelah..." Eiji terengah-engah setelah pelepasannya. Sedangkan Ash ia hanya mengelus rambut Eiji lembut.

"Sorry baby, Aku tidak bisa berhenti karena aku masih belum terpuaskan."

Ash mulai menggesek-gesekkan Penisnya yang panjang, besar, dan berurat itu di pintu masuk hole Eiji.

Dan...

'srett'

'jleb'

"AKHHH.. sakit Ash! hiks..hiks... hiks..." Ash langsung memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentakan membuat Eiji menangis kesakitan. Ash berusaha untuk tidak bergerak dan memberi Eiji waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan penis besarnya.

"Eiji... You're so tight..ngh..." Ash menutup matanya menikmati sensasi penisnya dipijat oleh hole Eiji.

"Ash... Move please... ugh.." Eiji mulai bergerak tidak nyaman membuat Ash semakin menikmati penisnya yang dijepit kuat oleh Eiji.

Ash perlahan bergerak dengan pelan sambil menciumi bibir Eiji lembut. Namun lama-kelamaan gerakannya semakin cepat hingga menghentakkan tubuh Eiji. Ash terus menggenjot tubuh Eiji dengan ganas hingga Eiji mendesah tidak karuan.

"Ash...ah..ah..ah..ah..more...there...ugh.. ugh.."

"ngh...Eiji...ah..ah..eum.."

"Aslan...lebih...ce.. cepat... more...ah..ngh.."

"jangan... diketatkan Eiji... aku bisa ...le..lepas.. kendali...ugh..ugh.."

"Ash... faster... akh..."

"as you wish baby.."

'plak'

'jleb'

'sret'

'plak'

'plak'

suara paha yang beradu dan desahan yang mengiringi permainan mereka membuat suasana disana semakin panas.

"Aslan..engh..engh... sepertinya..aku..aku..mau.. keluar..ah..ah.."

"Together..."

"Ash...ah...ah...argh..." 'Croot..crot..crottt..' cairan putih kental keluar dari penis Eiji dan membasahi tubuh juga wajah mereka berdua namun Ash masih terus menggenjot Eiji dengan cepat karena ia akan segera sampai.

"Eiji...Eiji...aku..aku... ARGHHHH!!!" 'jleb' 'croooot...crottt..crot..crot...' tusukan terakhir dan dalam membuat Ash keluar dan cairannya memenuhi hole Eiji.

"Enghhh..." Eiji merasakan hangatnya cairan Ash yang penuh didalam dirinya. Ia sangat menikmati cairan Ash yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Ash mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Eiji membuat Eiji mendesah pelan karena holenya terasa kosong.

"Eiji... arigatou.. malam ini luar biasa, gomen ne jika aku tadi sedikit kasar onii chan.."

"emm.."

"Ternyata dia sudah tidur" Ash menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Eiji yang naked.

"Oyasumi Oniichan"

'cup'

Setelah memberi ciuman selamat malam Ash pun ikut terlelap bersama Eiji.

END

Nyahahahaha... oneshootnya banana fish pertama watashi :v

Gomen kalau lemon nya kurang hot karena baru pertama kali bikin yg rate m Wkwkwk :p

lagi pengen bikin cerita Ash x Eiji gara-gara ending banana fish yang gantung bangat :( (watashi nangis terus meskipun udah nonton berkali-kali)

jangan lupa review ya :)

Epilog

"Yak! kenapa kau berikan Eiji minuman yang berisi obat perangsang!" Seseorang mengomeli pria dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak sengaja Yut lung, Eiji tiba-tiba saja datang dan merebut minumannya." Yut lung pria yang sedang mengomel itu hanya mendesah pelan mendengar penjelasan pria yang ada didepannya ini.

"Memang sebenarnya untuk siapa minuman itu Shorter? Kenapa bisa ada obat perangsang didalamnya?"

"Ngg.. itu... sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya kepada mu tapi.. Eiji tiba-tiba datang dan merebutnya kemudian meminumnya. Dia bilang dia haus, aku tidak bisa mencegahnya karena kejadiannya terlalu cepat." Jelas Shorter. Yut Lung hanya menganga tidak percaya, memang apa sih isi yang ada di kepala kekasihnya ini?

"Shorter..." panggil Yut Lung pelan namun menusuk.

"Yes baby?"

"Mulai sekarang... TIDAK ADA JATAH UNTUK MU SELAMA SEBULAN!!!!" Yut Lung langsung pergi meninggalkan Shorter yang seperti kehilangan nyawa mendengar pernyataan dari kekasihnya itu. 'Poor Shorter'

END beneran


End file.
